


【GGAD】人间风月（ABO设定/系列PWP故事集）

by KKlynx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKlynx/pseuds/KKlynx
Summary: *ABO设定下一本我绿我自己的狗血簧文集，内含各种年龄及六性混搭操作。*目前敲定四个故事：ggAD酒馆/GGad野花/ggad鸽血/GGAD金丝履(顺序先后不论)*四个故事既各自独立又互相关联，一个故事一种玩法，出于作者恶趣味，本文不单纯是AO配对，评论开放性别无奖竞猜，祝食用愉快~





	【GGAD】人间风月（ABO设定/系列PWP故事集）

  
　　　　  
　　一.酒馆 （青涩小短工ggx酒馆老板娘AD/产卵play）  
　

　　01  
　　  
　　这次他终于启开了那条肉缝。  
　　  
　　充斥着馥郁花香的房间里，金发青年跪伏在正中央放置的四柱床上，小心地动了动自己的家伙，仰面躺在身下的omega因此发出了不耐的呻吟，轻哑干涸的声音鼓励了他，金发青年的嘴角不受控制地向两旁咧开，露出小兽一样的犬齿。  
　　  
　　“先生？”他钳住omega的双膝，将它们弯折起来固定在自己腰侧，进而又挺身将自己的家伙往甬道内那条肉缝更深处捅进去了一些，他深知身下的omega此时需要的并非狂风骤雨，因此他不得不极力控制好自己抽动的力道与速度，以免伤害到对方过度脆弱的生殖腔。  
　　  
　　脑海中闪过半月间的一些片段，盖勒特难以相信自己曾经在身下的omega面前那样局促过。  
　　  
　　彼时这间酒馆的所有者，邓布利多先生就在往上走的楼梯拐角处站着，齐整地穿着三件套，肘部交叠撑在黑松木的扶手上，赤褐色的头发微卷着从耳侧垂落，指间夹着燃到一半的香烟。  
　　  
　　他专注地盯着大堂的情况，分明不是贵族，姿势却如名流般优雅。他的身体泰半藏在一楼烛火所不能及的阴影里，但盖勒特已然从他略微前倾、刀削斧凿般的肩颈顺着往下，在脑海中描绘出了一尊完美的人体全像。  
　　  
　　毫无疑问，这个高大成熟的omega对于刚分化为alpha没多久的他而言有着一种奇妙的牵引力，从他被巴希达姑婆领到这里来帮工，在omega身前站定的那一刻他就体会到了，埋藏在身体里属于自体性别最原始的渴望如虿虫被对方萦绕在身周似有若无的玫瑰花香一点一点勾出来，以至于就连盖勒特自己也未能察觉，他的目光常常一整天都流连在酒馆主人的身上。  
　　  
　　尤其是酒馆主人的腰身与臀部。  
　　  
　　omega的腰臀由于性别缘故，相对alpha而言总要紧窄挺翘得多，而这个有了些年纪的男人显然经历过生育，他的臀部比刚分化的年轻omega又要丰腴一些，隔着西裤布料亦能觉出肉感。盖勒特几乎能想象自己双手覆上去是如何柔软，也许会像撑在鹅绒簧床上，指间还能摸出一点点弹性。  
　　  
　　这样想着，他撞在了男人的身上——谁知道在他低垂着脑袋想要从男人身侧匆匆逃过的时候，这个优雅的omega会突然转过身来截住他的去路呢？  
　　  
　　而后盖勒特抬首，看到了酒馆男主人眼底淡淡的青色，这是情致疲倦的信号，可他精致的湛蓝色瞳仁里却又泛着一丝兴味与探究。  
　　  
　　02  
　　  
　　盖勒特很快便明白了omega眼中这一缕兴味从何而来。  
　　  
　　作为alpha尚未经历过几次情事的性器隔着裤裆的布料，被自己所恋慕的omega的手掌蓦地攥住，他深吸一口气才忍住没有在楼梯拐角当场泄身。  
　　  
　　“邓布利多先生……”盖勒特直视那双堪如海深的招子，心脏砰砰狂跳，声音里带着不解，更多却是激越。  
　　  
　　“你想上我么？”他听到酒馆的男主人突然这么问道。他的语气很轻，大堂里有几个醉鬼不知因为什么事吵嚷起来，omega唐突的问话淹没在倏忽拔高的声浪里，盖勒特本可以装作什么也没有听见，可……  
　　  
　　“你想上我。”omega下颌微抬，第二句话加重了力道，用笃定的语气截断了盖勒特全部的退路。  
　　  
　　“不止一次，躲在杂物间往后厨偷看的目光是你的吧，让我猜猜，有几个晚上在我的房门外徘徊不前的也是你？巴希达的脚步可不会那么轻。”  
　　  
　　话语间他这些天掩藏极好的欲望仍被omega攥在手里，一根根骨肉匀亭的手指顺着柱身的形状不疾不徐一路按压向下，最后停在胯间，托住他的囊袋反复揉弄。  
　　  
　　“如果是想和我偷情的话，其实我并不介意你直接从窗户外面翻进来。”很显然，手的主人深明侍候alpha的技巧，几乎每一次温柔的拿捏都落在金发青年下体无法抵御的穴位上，盖勒特能感觉到自己的阴茎在不断胀大，抵在绷紧的亚麻衬裤上，混杂着omega的话语令他心猿意马。  
　　  
　　omega身后不远处几个醉鬼仍然争执不下，“哐当——”，随着玻璃掼地的清脆声响，白兰地醇厚的酒气在不算敞阔的小酒馆内弥漫开来，穿透酒馆男主人的身体，似乎又染上一抹玫瑰味的淡香，盖勒特的耳朵难得烧灼起来。  
　　  
　　越过眼前omega的肩膀，他看见自己的姑婆，巴希达·巴沙特，年迈的女性alpha持着笤帚挪着臃肿的步子走向那桌闹事的莽汉。  
　　  
　　“她镇不住那帮家伙，我得去帮帮她。”金发青年的脑袋略有些晕眩，仿佛也醉了酒，下体那只轻柔的手让他飘忽起来，嘴上这么说着，实则并不曾动作。  
　　  
　　年长的omega极善洞察人心，自然看出他的言不由衷，嘴角高高扬起，邓布利多嗤笑一声，一手依旧把玩着年轻alpha的下体，一手抬起，最后嘬了一口指间夹着的烟卷，随手一掷，旋即把住年轻alpha的脑袋，将口中含裹的烟雾顺着舌尖，滑过齿隙，尽数引渡到对方的颅腔里。  
　　  
　　盖勒特猛烈地呛咳起来，不光是因为这股突如其来的热辣烟气，更因为omega体内的信息素也随之一并奔涌进他的身体里，对于一个性器已然勃发的alpha而言，被这样成熟浓郁的异体信息素直接侵入无疑是死路一条，更何况那只原本只是在门外徘徊的手又于此时滑进了他的门缝。  
　　  
　　温热的手指环住他伞头的一瞬间，囊袋里积蓄着的，年轻的精液顺着下体贲张的血管溅射出来，打湿了omega的手心。  
　　  
　　“……真快。”邓布利多愕然，显然也没想到这样的局面，他甚至还没有开始真正地和眼前这个年轻的alpha调上情，但他很快意识到巴希达对他提起过，自己的侄孙刚刚分化没多久这件事情。  
　　  
　　初尝人事，倒也情有可原。  
　　  
　　金发青年看见他从衬衣口袋里掏出手帕，泰然自若地擦拭起自己沾满浊液的手掌，不由懊恼地扣好裤子，飞也似的奔下楼梯，踉跄扎进了那边快要扭打在一起的醉鬼堆里。  
　　  
　　03  
　　  
　　直到今夜彻底进入omega的身体之前，盖勒特已经用同一种方式来到过邓布利多的卧房许多次——就像这间酒馆的男主人自己所说的那样，二楼并不算太高，攀窗是个不错的办法，更何况盖勒特绕到酒馆后院才知道，杂物间的梯子一直就倚靠在omega卧房窗边的阳台上，似乎此前也曾被用作某些不可告人的情趣。  
　　  
　　他当然问过邓布利多关于这个细节的答案，就在他壮着胆子从窗口翻进来的第一天晚上，在这张柔软的鹅绒床上，在他的舌尖反复舔舐过omega颈侧那个散发着诱人香气，微微凸起的腺体后，他含住酒馆主人形状饱满的耳垂问出了这个问题，而意乱情迷的偷情对象闻言掰过他的脑袋告诉他，这是秘密，盖勒特先生。  
　　  
　　他便知道了，这个秘密恐怕又和这间酒馆的另一位男主人有关。  
　　  
　　格林德沃。盖勒特只知道对方的名字叫这个，还是巴希达介绍他过来帮工之时告诉他的，但他来这里快一个月的时间了，至今没有见到这位本该赶在自己伴侣发情期之前回来的alpha。  
　　  
　　以至于他刚刚又从阳台上翻进这间卧房的时候，便看到了一团蜷缩在床上不住颤抖的人形。  
　　  
　　作为一个alpha，盖勒特并未经历过发情期，也无从了解一个omega发情时会是怎样的情境，但这一室足以将人溺毙的O性信息素让他几乎是在一瞬间本能地感知到，邓布利多的发情期来了，而很显然，他的状态并不算好。  
　　  
　　年长的omega四肢冰凉，以往展露于若干个夜晚的风情退却不再，本就没有多少血色的面孔因为得不到alpha的标记更显苍白，他身上的丝绸睡衣已被冷汗浸透了，盖勒特俯下身，离得更近之后，才看到他双眸紧闭，下唇快要被自己咬出血来。  
　　  
　　“如果你今夜不打算与一个身体残破的omega产生标记关系，就请你原路离开。”  
　　  
　　半晌，在盖勒特的指尖想要拨开omega额上濡湿的红发时，他听见黑暗中男人哑着像被砂纸碾过无数次的嗓子这样说道。  
　　  
　　04  
　　  
　　小腹部位火烧火燎的坠痛让邓布利多无暇多顾身边这个年轻alpha的选择，他深明自己痛楚的源头，是自己因受损而比普通omega更加敏感的生殖腔在抗议体内不属于活物范畴的异物，他必须把这些异物通通取出来才会让自己的身体好受一些，但这样，omega发情期天然的空虚与渴望又会将他淹没。  
　　  
　　他身上格林德沃标记留下的信息素已经很淡了，如果不能及时得到另外一位alpha的浇灌，那么他脆弱的生殖腔恐怕会比现在还要难受得多。  
　　  
　　进退维谷之际，年轻alpha已经覆上了他的身体。邓布利多睁开眼，看到盖勒特，这个被自己有意无意撩拨起欲望的，初生兽类一般的金发青年，他爬上床，将脸凑到了自己眼前，几乎是贴着他的耳朵对他说，我愿意。  
　　  
　　罕有的异色瞳孔让邓布利多一时晃神，分明是如此稀见的形貌特征，但他却已见识了两次，两次他都从其间读出过对自己深重的欲望，而这一次，这个年轻的alpha的瞳孔里，欲望以更加赤裸而坚定的形式踞于其中。  
　　  
　　alpha的气息于呼吸间喷薄在他颈侧的腺体上，过去青年总喜欢埋首于他的肩窝，舔弄他这块独属于omega的微凸的性征，不过因为不得他颔首，青年从未逾矩，但今天，青年的兽齿终于可以向这块敏感的皮肉展露出它本来尖锐的面貌。  
　　  
　　邓布利多解开自己湿透的睡袍仰面躺倒，头颅侧向一边，试图让年轻的alpha能够更加方便地吸嘬他的腺体。既然下定决心越界，盖勒特当然也不会在这种时候与酒馆的主人客气，他的吻毫无章法，似乎完全凭借自己alpha的本能在进行占有与掠夺，毕竟他从进来开始就一直在忍耐了。  
　　  
　　omega的腺体在发情时常常如花吐蜜，会不自觉分泌出饱含自己信息素的液体，在此期间的omega甜香更甚大抵便是此故。若说平时的邓布利多是墙角一株静立的玫瑰花蕾，那么处于发情期的他便已完全绽开了，盖勒特近乎贪婪地从男人的腺体之中索取着与之本性契合的味道。  
　　  
　　当alpha的牙尖真的磕开那一层薄薄的皮肉扎进腺体内部的时候，邓布利多只觉得浑身力气都从那一处细小的孔洞里流走了，但随之而来的，是埋藏于alpha体内源源不断的A性信息素传递。  
　　  
　　omega由于性征外露的缘故，信息素气味往往直接浸润在空气中，而alpha的气味只有AO结合之后才能被omega接收，他这时才嗅出金发青年的味道，与青年略显瘦削的外貌不符，实际上他的味道非常和煦，邓布利多垂眼，他觉得自己现在仿佛搂着一缕初阳，这是与他搂着原本的伴侣完全不同的体验，就连腹部的不适也因此而减缓了不少。  
　　  
　　但如果要实现完全标记……邓布利多已经攀上盖勒特肩膀的手臂慢慢垂落下来，他推了推尚不舍得离开自己颈侧的alpha。  
　　  
　　“盖尔……”心仪的对象第一次以如此亲昵的语气称呼自己的名字，尽管这声音听上去相当细微，但盖勒特依旧立刻抬起头，以询问的目光看向了年长的omega。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　05  
　　  
　　邓布利多从床上翻过身跪趴起来，因为omega最重要的器官正在忍受煎熬的缘故，只是这样的动作就让他才缓过来一点的身体又布上一层薄汗，发情期的他较之同类更加虚弱，他能感觉到酸涩的滋味卡在自己每一块关节骨缝内。而盖勒特已经膝行退到了一边，原本他认为自己可以帮上男人的忙，但在这件事上邓布利多坚持只用自己的力量。  
　　  
　　omega丰腴而白嫩的臀部此时高高撅起，盖勒特能看到那个他肖想已久的穴口正与男人脖颈上的腺体一样，往外分泌出芬芳而黏稠的体液，以至于穴口周围的褶皱都泛着鲜艳淫靡的光泽，这是他第一次见到这样的场景，虽然他此前也曾进入过邓布利多的身体，但那会儿酒馆的男主人并不会像发情期时这样水灾泛滥。  
　　  
　　他浅薄的生理常识让他大概明了，这是omega体内那个令他神往的器官在发情期打开的缘故，他忍不住想象自己的阴茎长驱直入那一刹那的欢愉，可在此之前——他看向邓布利多，对方昂扬的眉头锁在一起，面上写满了痛苦。  
　　  
　　“真的不需要我帮忙吗，先生？”他忍不住伸手将邓布利多垂到脸侧的红发捞回耳后。邓布利多摇了摇头，即使盖勒特有心，但这件事与omega生育也差不了太多，年轻的alpha无法提供给他任何实际帮助。  
　　  
　　邓布利多双手撑在身下紧紧地抓着床单，甚至连骨节都开始泛白，他用尽全力想要将私密之处那几个圆润的、鸡蛋大小的异物——或者可以直接说是保温蛋——凭感觉往身体外部挤压排出，异物的表面已被肠道内四处泛滥的体液浸润得滑腻不堪，只要能将它们从生殖腔内挤出头，或许它们便能相对容易地顺着肠液直接从甬道内滑出来了。  
　　  
　　生殖腔缝隙从内往外撑开的滋味并不算轻松，除了发情期属于omega生殖腔最原始的欲求，这也是邓布利多过去几个月宁愿忍受它们堵在自己腔壁内肆意烧灼，也不曾将它们取出的原因之一。  
　　  
　　还有别的原因，当异物真的从肉缝中挤出来的时候，邓布利多喉间忍不住溢出一丝呜咽，这些东西是他与格林德沃第二个孩子流产时由他亲手放进自己体内的，除了疗养自己伤痕累累的生殖腔外，某种程度上，也让他有一种自己的孩子还待在体内的错觉。  
　　  
　　是的，他将它们看做是一种自惩，包括现在，一颗一颗鸡蛋似的东西从生殖腔出来之后在自己的肠道里拥拱着，如同他曾经的两个孩子彻底降生于世之前，他能感觉到自己的肠壁黏膜随着保温蛋的行进扩张开来，虽然程度不若生育时那样夸张，但被它们碾过的每一根毛细血管仍旧如铁烙般颤抖着瑟缩不已。而随着这些滚烫的异物终于完成它们的攻城略地从自己体内扑通滑出，邓布利多的精神随着腰身一起，彻底软塌在床铺上。  
　　  
　　“可以了，盖尔……”omega闭上眼，年轻的alpha自他的眼角捕捉到一些湿润的水汽，他目睹了方才omega从体内排出异物的全过程，他并不知道这个而立之年的男人具体经历过什么，但现在，他或许可以将之称作是自己的恋人，而对于处在发情期的恋人而言，他想，伸手将落在床单上的几个尚余对方体温的滑腻异物扫到一边，邓布利多最需要的大抵就是自己的信息素安慰。  
　　  
　　06  
　　  
　　盖勒特俯下身，趴伏在omega出汗过后略显冰凉的光裸的脊背上，这个姿势让他的牙尖更加容易地触碰到那块被自己标记过的领域，而现在，他的下体正在omega的臀瓣上蹭动着，想要探进对方身体上另一块亟待他占领的地方。  
　　  
　　这次他终于启开了那条肉缝。  
　　  
　　缝隙内里一如他想象中湿热温软，他说不出具体是怎样的感觉，但……他努力从自己的脑海中搜刮词汇无果，只有在此刻，他才后悔自己为什么会过早地辍学，他紧紧地圈住身下omega不甚宽阔的肩膀，只道内心是难以自抑的激越。  
　　  
　　过了片刻，他想看他的表情，于是将他小心翼翼在自己身下翻转过来，仰面躺倒的男人注视他时，目光里再没了往日三分戏谑，他的眼底依旧泛着淡淡的、疲倦的青色，但水蓝的瞳仁中俱已是缱绻温柔。  
　　  
　　“再深一点……”omega的胳膊攀上了这个在他身上小心耕耘的alpha的脊背，他感觉出他的呵护，可他的身体早已习惯更多更激烈的性事，因而对这个年轻的alpha作出如是要求。  
　　  
　　盖勒特依言而动，那根与主人一样年轻的性器上布满凸起的经络，邓布利多感觉到那些青色血管正紧贴着自己濡湿的穴壁跳动，一根又一根，一下又一下，将活力传达给他的同时，鞭打着他敏感而脆弱的腔壁，以至于他忍不住在alpha的背脊上留下了一道道新鲜的抓痕。  
　　  
　　半个月的时间足以练就年轻的alpha在情事上收放自如的能力，他的呻吟抑或抓挠在今夜除了叫趴在他身上挺动的青年动作愈发激烈外，再不能对他造成任何影响。  
　　  
　　当黎明第一束辉光从窗外的露台直射进房间的时候，alpha的伞头在他已然被操干到将近麻木的生殖腔内膨大成结，饱含A性信息素的浊液一股一股涌出，慢慢灌满他支离破碎的内壁——独特的，缠裹着干燥与温暖意味的信息素自他的生殖腔蔓延开来，游走于他的四肢百骸，他的五官，他的脑叶，最后停留在他的心口。  
　　  
　　邓布利多抬起手臂置于额际。一时间，数月以来积攒的所有落寞都仿佛有了着落。  
　　  
　　

<酒馆>·fin·  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
